


Reassignments

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Chrom needed to make some changes when he ascended the throne --





	Reassignments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



"Damn, Chrom. Not hard to tell when Robin took over your bookkeeping."

Ouch. Well, fair enough. That, and the wicked gleam in Priam's eyes as he riffled through the reams of parchment told Chrom that the man was enjoying digging through the Shepherd's records no matter how ... irregular ... some of them were.

Was he surprised Priam was meticulous about keeping the books? Gods, no. Chrom knew better than that. Hadn't he spearheaded a sprawling mercenary company, after all?

Which was exactly why.

Priam grinned, slammed his hand on the desk. 

Chrom offered his own.

"Done. The Shepherds are yours, _Captain."_


End file.
